mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Practice Game
| image = File:HP5_Cover.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Shadow7 & TheMafiaCube | link = | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = July 24, 2013 | winningfaction = | roster = #, player #Marth #Aaryan #Marq #Krystal #Barcallica #Hirkala #Vommack #Curr3nt #_Clozo #Jay Gold #Kira #Dee #Fat Tony #Framm #APlusle #Akriti #Segul #Araver | first = Marth | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Shadow7 and TheMafiaCube based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and is the 5th Harry Potter Mafia, sequel to Harry Potter Mafia 4 It began on July 24, 2013 and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). List of items to do for each game: In order to make it easier for people to know what needs doing and what has not been done yet for each game, I have compiled the below checklist of items for each game that still needs help. once a step is completed, delete it everyone knows what steps remain to be completed. Game in progress *5. Add game to Master List of Games & Players Master list and to current era Era 8 *6. Add game picture *7. Edit game info box and completed all info except MVP and end of game roster and winning faction (link to game page, host, starting roster). *8. For any new players, create a new page for them, empty player page is here Blank Player *9. Edit top section of game page with host and design info and game start date. *10. Add all game rules. *11. Add role info and color each faction with its faction color. *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. * Do NOT enter any role information for players until the game is over! Also do not enter any secret information until the game is over. End of game. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP. Add MVP to the player's page in both awards areas *Ask the host for a list of ALL actions and enter that in the action section. Also be sure to enter any secret indy powers or wincons if the game has them. Work on other pages *20. Update all player records to add this game. *21. Update Host's player page to add this game to hosted games *22. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *23. Update Master List of Games & Players for Host, First to die, MVP *24 Get Nana to review page to be sure everything is done. *25. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *26. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules OOP: RID kill>trap>redirect>block>resurrect>NK>spy NP Shows: *Kills *Traps *Resurrect *Passive broadcast spy Ministry and Death Eaters each have a 75% chance of their NK going through. All successful NKs will be shown. If only 1 NK carrier is blocked, the other NK will go through. Game ends when 2 Wincons are achieved, or no other wincon is possible Trap acts as save, but only acts at night. Resurrectably dead players will be added to a BTSC. They are free to share any info they wish in this BTSC. Any deadies who had a prior BTSC will also retain that BTSC. Once resurrected, players retain access to this ghost BTSC, but are not permitted to post in it. Resurrected players also have proportionally weakened abilities. Role Description Order: Wincon=eliminate the Death Eaters #Tonks— follow spy (act and target) #Moody—trap, 75% chance faction spy target #Kingsley—block #Dumbledore—RID kill #Sirius—resurrect, 75% chance success, not 2 nights in a row. Each player only gets 1 resurrect Dumbledore's Army: Wincon=eliminate the Ministry and Death Eaters #Harry—RID kill #Ron—block #Hermione—role spy #Luna—redirect #Ginny—vote manip x0-x2 #Fred—knows George, passive broadcast spy (harmlessly pranks those who act on him) #George—knows Fred, can add to the NP Ministry: Wincon=majority over blue/green, have BTSC #Umbridge—vote manip x0-x2 #Filch—block #Draco—faction spy Death Eaters: Wincon=majority over blue/green, have BTSC #Voldemort—block, 50% chance spy target #Lucius—action spy (but not target) #Bellatrix—while she's alive, Voldemort can't die Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts [ Intro] [ N1] [ D1] [ N2] [ D2] [ N3] [ D3] [ N4] [ D4] [ N5] [ D5] [ N6] [ D6] [ N7] [ D7] End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Practice Page